The Path of The Warrior
by Imahigo
Summary: In the year 1986, 18-year-old Lei Wulong decides to enter the career of law enforcement to his brother's dismay. However, Wulong find out that his parents' deaths were connected to the Triads in Hong-Kong. Wulong sets off to Hong-Kong in order to avenge his father, and bring the killer to justice. Rated M for: Graphic depictions of Death, Violence, and Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I had this idea for a fic for awhile before I finally had the courage to actually write it out. With Lei's return in Tekken 7, thought it'd be a good time to write this fic. This is supposed to be like my idea for how Lei came to be the Super Cop that he is. This was supposed to be like a lore-tie-in for how I write Lei. I figured, why not? It could be entertaining. I also put a mature rating due to the graphic depictions of people's deaths and other things. But anyway, enjoy! I hope to finish this fic up.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was raining outside, as the sound of the rain splashing on the tin-roof were heard. Inside this warehouse, two men, sweating, and injured, and tired, panted as they squared off. The older man with a huge scar on his chin smiled as he looked to the younger man.

"You're just like your father… Don't know when to quit!" He approaches the younger man, who was on his knees, trying to recover from the injury that he had just received prior.

The younger man's long hair was matted and wet from the sweat. The older man held a gun straight at his forehead, the cold, steel made contact with his face. "Tell Zhao-Feng that Big Chin Mao sends his regards!"

The young man closed his eyes, as he heard the clicking sound of the safety being set off. His life soon flashes right before his eyes.

 _Shanghai, China 1973…_

It was a nice warm spring. The snow stopped as the grass was growing again. A small boy with his long black hair done up in a braid, sat down in his room, playing with his toys. His mother and brother were both out, and since his dad was going to be home soon, his mother didn't bother taking him with her. After all, Little Wulong was very hyperactive. However, his father soon approached him, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Huh? You're home... all by yourself?" The father asks Wulong.

Wulong, smiled. "Yes, Mama and Wuzhang both said you would be here."

The brown-haired man sighed. "Well, I was planning on taking the whole family out to movie night, but I guess you'll do."

"Yay!"

Wulong got in the car with his dad, as the two talked about his case. "Well, before I press charges, I was hoping to see everyone, but it seems that I'm just stuck with you."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna see a movie together! But it will be our little secret. Don't tell mom."

Wulong smiled as he zipped his lips up and threw away the key.

Wulong and his father made it to the theater and went to go see The Strongest Man in the world. The two watched the movie, shared a popcorn and finally once they were done, Wulong's father decided to head out to the car. He went to the payphone booth and called the house. He spoke to his wife, nodding as Wulong watched with his curious little eyes. Finally, his dad got off the phone.

"Mom's on her way to go get Wuzhang. What do you say, you and I get some candy?"

Wulong nods, smiling.

"Good. Here, go buy us something good! I'll pull the car around."

Wulong then ran back into the theater and purchased two Payday candy bar for himself and his dad. He meets his dad and hands him the candy bar. However, it wasn't before long that as Wulong looked at his father, his head appeared to have exploded with red stuff coming out, along with a few chunks of pinkish-red guts flying all over the place. Zhao-Fang fell forward, landing on the sidewalk, as his eyes were closed. It was as if he was trying to sleep. Wulong saw red stuff gushed out of his father's head, running down his neck. Wulong kept poking his dad in the cheeks, shaking him, thinking he'll wake up.

"Baba! Wake up! Baba! C'mon! Baba!" Someone pushed Wulong away, as the paramedics came in and checked his pulse. They load the long-haired Chinese man onto the stretcher, as Wulong helplessly watched his dad get taken away. The police came in and put Wulong in the back of the cruiser as Wulong kept reaching out for his dad. However, Wulong witnessed a pair of ruffians steal his father's car.

This was the first time that Little Wulong has learned about death and dying. And he had first-hand experience. It was unfortunate that he witnessed his father dying. Minghua had explained to her son that his Father was dead and he was never coming back and they had to prepare the funeral. Wulong heard that his dad was going to Northern China to be buried next to his parents and ancestors, so they had to get ready.

Wuzhang still had to go to school. As Wulong sat down in his room, trying to come to terms with the fact that his dad was never going to wake up, and that the bad people that he stopped hurt him. Wulong wondered if the bad people were going to hurt him, too. He also wondered about the ruffians who stole his dad's cruiser.

However, Wulong noticed that his mom was taking awfully long in the bathtub. As he approached the bathroom, he noticed some sort of yeast-smell.

"Mama! Mama! Are you okay? Mama?"

No response.

"Mama! I'm going to come in the bathroom now!"

Wulong immediately barged into the bathroom to see his mother slumped over in a pool of the same red liquid that his father squirted. Her skin was waxy and pale, as her eyes were glassy. Wulong poked her and noticed that she felt ice cold and she was stiff. Wulong knew right then that his mother had died.

"MAMA! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! DON'T JOIN BABA! PLEASE! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was raining as Wulong and his brother were both at the funeral. It was a real tragedy as Wulong overheard the adults talking about what to do with the kids.

"Elder Brother Wuzhang, what's going to happen to us now?" Wulong asked his brother.

"I don't know anymore."

"The grown-ups are talking about taking me to an orphanage!"

Wuzhang heard whispers about what to do with him, but everyone is insistent on putting his tiny brother in to an orphanage. But Wuzhang was too old to be adopted, and that would mean the two would be separated.

"What does that mean?"

"We're orphans now. We don't have parents."

"Yes we do! We have Father and Mother."

"No, I mean they cannot care for us anymore."

"Because they went to sleep forever?"

"No, the proper term is that they are dead. Dead. Little Wulong… do you not understand… our parents are dead! They cannot take care of us or look after us. What the grown-ups are talking about is taking you to a home where other kids like us whose parents all died are taken care of, while another family comes along and adopts you and puts them into their family."

"So… Strangers take care of me? What about you?"

"Nobody wants to adopt a teenager." Wuzhang sighed.

"But… We'll be separated!"

"We won't. I will be sure of it."

As the caskets were placed underground, Wulong actually shed several tears. He finally realized that his parents were gone forever. No more playground games. No more Kung Fu training. And no more playing with the ducks. His parents were dead. And gone. Forever. And so was their home.

Wuzhang held his brother as he cried. As the two brothers cried, a young albino girl in a white Qipao appeared. She had heterochromia with her left eye being red and her right eye being green. She was pale and had white hair.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She said. "My Mother died, too."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lana." The girl smiled.

"Well, I'm Wuzhang and this my very small brother Wulong!"

"I know. It was a tragedy wasn't it? Your father murdered by an assassin in cold blood… and your mother so depressed and distraught over this decides to slit her wrists. She literally could not live without the love of her life. It is both tragic and beautiful."

Wuzhang flinched at the small girl's description of their parents' deaths. Her appearance as a creepy little girl made her words even more unsettling.

"Um… yes… who are you? How do you know_"

"Lana! It is forbidden to talk badly about the dead!"

Wuzhang saw a man who resembled his father except his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was going to ask the man who he is, but he dragged Lana away.

"See you later, Wulong and Wuzhang!"

 _Spring of 1975…_

It has been two years since the funeral. To Wulong, it still seemed like it was only yesterday that his parents both died in his very eyes. He did his usual routine, and sat in a corner alone, crying. He earned the nickname, "Crybaby Wulong" since he cried all the time. He was a very disobedient and wild child. Always getting into fights with the bigger kids, and just disobeying the adults. Wulong generally had a bad attitude about everything.

"Look at him! Crybaby Wulong! He's at it again!" One of the bigger kids taunted and pointed.

"Well, he lost his two parents!" A girl said, defending the crying boy.

"I lost my parents, too, and I ain't a crybaby about it!"

The big kid then approached the child, laughing at him. "Aww… crybaby crybaby… won't you cry for me?"

Wulong stood up. "Go away!"

"Awww…. What's the matter? Crybaby wanna cry more?"

"Leave me alone!"

Wulong then threw in a sucker-punch at the bully's nose. The girl screamed, and then the boy quickly sent in an awkward kick to the bully's testicles.

Eventually the headmaster interfered, grabbing the two boys into her office.

"Wulong! Qiang! What is wrong with you two? That's the third time you got into a fight!"

"Qiang called me a crybaby!" Wulong shouted.

"Wulong punched me in the nose!" The bully said, as he had a tissue to his bleeding nose, no thanks to Wulong.

"Enough! Wulong stop crying! Nobody wants to adopt a crybaby!"

Wulong stood up. "Fine, I won't get adopted!"

"Sit down!"

"No!"

"Wulong…"

"Nyeah, nyeah, nyeah! Not listening! You're not my Mama! Because she's dead! Just like my Baba! I don't have parents anymore! Because a bad-man killed them both!"

"You answer to me now!"

Wulong then gave the headmistress the finger, along with sticking his tongue out. He then turns around and leaves the office.

"Wulong, get back here!"

"Make me!"

He quickly runs out of the office and darts through the halls. The woman wasn't even going to bother chasing that wild kid this time. She sighed.

"Qiang, just don't call him a crybaby, okay?"

She was seriously considering sending that child to juvenile detention. But she understood why Wulong behaved the way he did. It's never easy watching your two parents die in front of you. But she never thought that boy understood what had happened. After all, he is the son of China's best detective. Surely, he'd be more… obedient?

Later on that night, Wulong laid in his bed that he shared with several other orphans when he heard a light tap on the window. He looked out and saw his brother. Wulong then quietly opens the window to be let out, as his brother climbed down the building. He followed him to an alley, where Wuzhang had a present for him.

"How was your day, Little Wulong?" The older boy asked his brother.

"I got into a fight." He said.

"I take it you won the fight?"

"Yes, Qiang called me a crybaby, so I bloodied his nose and tore up his 'baby-makers'."

Wuzhang smiled. "You know, he had it coming. I mean, I still cry to this day. Little Wulong, it's okay to cry. Alright." He placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Our parents aren't around anymore! I hate the other kids! The food is awful! Mama cooked better food than this! And I want to do some Kung-Fu training, but I am stuck watching Jackie Chan movies and trying to mimic him!"

"Listen, I've got some good news for you. You won't be living there too long. I've got a job, and a home now. I'm about to get married. I wish I could take you with me to the wedding, but I don't have the rights to you."

Wulong nodded. Another reason to hate this dump. They refused to let him see his brother because they wanted Wulong to be adopted by a stable family instead of leaving him with his brother who won't provide him the same stability. They wanted him to get used to not seeing his brother around once he got adopted. But with his brother getting married… things are going to change.

"What happens next?"

"They see that I'm married, I have a good income, and I adopt you into the family."

"Really? You'll adopt me?"

Wuzhang nodded. "Yes, I will. That's what Father wanted. I'm kinda pissed that they didn't honor his will. It clearly said that I was to take care of you! I guess they didn't trust Father's judgement just because I wasn't an adult."

"Ooh! Will I get Kung-Fu training?"

"Yes, Mr. Wang will personally train you once you hit 7, as per Father's request."

"YAY!" The little boy jumped for joy.

"Also, I've got you a present."

Wuzhang set down his knapsack to hand his brother a small box. Wulong looked at it, recognizing the box before opening it. It contained a pair of chopsticks with a design of a dragon on them. He marveled at it.

"This belonged to Baba!"

"Again, this is more of his inheritance stuff that the Chinese kept from us."

"Why?"

"Again, they didn't trust his judgement because we are orphans. However, I am sure that will be changing soon. Once I hit 20, Father's inheritance will go to me. I'll invest in a few houses, and start my business. Then, I should be able to put you through a good school."

"Really? I get to live with you when you get rich?"

"Yes. Because you're family, Little Wulong. Always are and always will be. Remember this, blood is thicker than water."

Those words stuck to Wulong as he was eventually adopted by his brother six months later. He lived a happy life with his brother. Learning Kung-Fu from Master Wang, a long with helping his sister-in-law take care of his nephew, Qin. Wulong wanted to learn Zui Quan, after watching The Drunken Master. He was up to the challenge to learn such a difficult style. Thankfully, he was born naturally flexible and double-jointed. So he was able to perform all the fluid movements of a drunkard. But he still had more training to do. He still has a grudge after all those years. He channeled his rage into his training and excelled. Eventually as time went on, and Wulong made new friends and found a kinship among his students, his anger and rage at his parents demise had calmed.

 _Summer of 1986…_

Now, Wulong was 18 years of age. He worked part-time at his master's dojo, as well as doing construction work for his brother's business on the side as well. Since Wulong was finished with school he was now figuring out what he wanted to do in life. He enjoyed learning and training Kung-Fu. That was his source of happiness in life, but also… his father was a gifted and talented cop. Wulong wondered… if maybe he'd be the same way. Wuzhang insisted that he should be a doctor instead, but Wulong knew in his heart that this isn't what he wanted to do. It also re-opened some old wounds as Wulong wants to find out why his father was murdered. What did he do to piss someone off that badly?

"Just think of all the poor orphans who ended up that way because their parents were murdered! I can help them find closure!" Wulong said to his brother.

"But, you are forgetting that you may be murdered, too."

"So what? I'm not going to just sit there and do nothing!"

"This isn't what Father would have wanted."

"What do you know about what Father wants? As far as I know, I was his favorite!"

Wuzhang frowned at his brother's comment. "You were only four! He had to spend extra time tending to you!"

"But Father said that I needed to follow in the footsteps of the ancestors and serve China!"

"And then die? No, no, no! Our parents didn't die just for you to go and turn around and throw away your life!"

"Says you! I'm not throwing my life away! I'm actually helping people… unlike you."

"I'm selling homes to people!"

"But what about the poor orphans like us? What about the people whose child got murdered?"

Wuzhang didn't have any words to say.

"That's what I thought!" Wulong then turned around, running away as he cried.

Wulong ran up to where Master Wang resided. This man knew his grandfather and personally trained his father, so he knew exactly what his father would have wanted. He knocked on the door as the elder man allowed the teen inside.

"What's wrong, Young Master Lei?"

The boy sat down, sighing. "Look, Wuzhang and I got into a fight. He doesn't want me to be a cop. He says I'm practically throwing my life away and that it wasn't what Father would have wanted. You knew Father, what would he have wanted?"

Wang poured some tea in a cup. "I knew this day would come."

"What?"

"Your brother has been hiding you from your destiny."

"For what reason?"

"He doesn't want you die. There is always that risk when pursuing a career in law enforcement. This is why your Father requested that I train you once you turned 7."

"What? So Father did want me to become a cop?"

Wang nodded. "Yes. He told me that you were to carry out his work. And finish what he started. Here, he left me a letter that I was going to give you once you became of age. But I feel like now is the time."

Wulong waited for a moment as Wang made his way into his quarters before finally returning with an envelope. He handed it to Wulong, as he allowed the young teen to open it up and read it.

 _Dear Lei Wulong,_

 _It would appear that my time has come to an untimely end. I knew it was my fate, as warriors like us die in battle. My only regret is that I never lived to see what kind of man you will become. Just know, my son, that the road ahead is a long and dangerous one. It is up to you to carve your own path and see it to the end. Wulong, you're going to face a lot of challenges and battles ahead. Just know, don't give up hope. Understand that I lived my life, standing by my convictions. Everything I did was for your sake, Fulong's sake, and your Mother's sake. Now go forth, and unlock your full-potential, my son! Make our ancestors proud!_

 _Love, Lei Zhao-Feng_

"He entrusted this letter to me before he left for his mission in Hong-Kong."

"Hong-Kong, huh? So…" Wulong mulled this over in his head. He didn't know too much about his father's investigations. All he knew was that sometimes he'd be gone for weeks at a time or a whole month. And his missions were often quite dangerous in nature.

"I didn't know the details of his investigation in Hong-Kong. What I do know is that not too long after, he met his untimely demise. He knew he was going to die. He wanted to spend the last moments of his life with you."

Wulong nodded. "I see."

He then adopted a thinking posture, looking up as he placed his hand on his chin.

 _Baba was working on a case in Hong-Kong. He knew he was going to die and wanted to spend the last moments of his life with me. That meant, the man who killed him is in Hong-Kong. But who? Is he even still out there? Where do I even begin?_

Wulong finally stood up, bowing to his teacher respectfully. "Master Wang, thanks for everything! I believe I know what I must do now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After his meeting with Master Wang, Wulong arrived at the Shanghai police station. He entered the glass doors as he greeted the receptionist. Wulong bows his head in respect. This was the very same place his father worked at. He had flashbacks of sitting down at the chairs in the lobby and waiting on his father to finish up police work as he played with his toys.

"How may I help you, young man?"

"I'm here to meet with Sgt. Chong."

"Ahh, yes…" The receptionist thumbed through her files. "You're late Det. Lei's son, aren't you?"

Wulong nods. "Yes."

"I will send for him to come meet with you. Just have a seat over there on the chair. He'll be right with you."

Wulong did as told, taking a seat in the very same chair he sat in as a young child.

" _Mama, why are we here?" The little boy looks up at his mother, his bright brown eyes widened with curiosity._

" _Your father is about to go on lunch. He enjoys my homecooked meals!"_

" _So we're going to eat as a family?"_

 _Minghua nodded. "It is very important. We might not be able to have family meals together all the time, but your father is doing good work out there."_

 _Wulong nods. "Yes. Must be hard fighting crime on an empty stomach."_

" _Plus, family-time raises morale. He's going to work harder and do better as we will keep reminding him who he really fights for. I want you to remember this, no matter what happens, blood is thicker than water. Family is very important, my son."_

 _Eventually, Zhao-Feng appeared in his uniform, immediately walking over to lift up Wulong in the air before kissing his wife on the forehead._

" _Unfortunately, it is sad that my schedule conflicts with Wuzhang the Eldest." He sighed. "But it's okay." He smiled. "I have a wonderful family willing to go eat some lunch with me."_

" _Of course!" Wulong hugs his father. "I love eating lunch with you!"_

"Lei Wulong!"

The young teen was startled as an older man in a uniform approached him, bringing him back to reality. He stands up and salutes the man before shaking his hand.

"Sgt. Chong, so nice to meet you, sir!"

"My, my… you have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You're shaping up to be an impressionable young man."

"Yes, sir!" Wulong honestly didn't know how to reply to that statement. It has been a long time since he has last seen this man. If memory serves, he was his father's superior.

"And very respectful, I see. You don't have to call me, sir, all the time."

"Um… yes… sir!"

"So, you want to follow your father's footsteps? And pursue a career in law-enforcement. We don't get many teenagers interested in this line of work. So, let me ask you? What makes you interested to join the Shanghai force?"

Wulong followed Sgt. Chong as he walked the young teen through the precinct.

"Well, it was something my Father was good at. And I barely knew him. I suppose I could give it a shot, and maybe… feel closer to my family and honor my fallen ancestors."

"I see."

Wulong nods. "Father told me that I descended from nobility. Our bloodline was said to have been soldiers who served the emperor for many centuries."

"Ah, yes. Indeed. And I'm assuming you wish to bring that name back?"

Wulong nods once more. "Yes… I also wish to serve the people as my ancestors have in the past."

"Yes. Your father had the same ideology. He became a cop because he was tired of all the injustice that his people and his family had suffered by the hands of the Japanese. As I recall, he didn't wish to join the military, as he felt that he would be serving his country better by protecting those who cannot protect themselves, instead of fighting in battle."

Wulong took note of all the uniformed officers answering phone-calls, writing up reports, and reading through some files. It was very lively as the noise of people talking almost distracted Lei from Sgt. Chong's voice.

"Yes… my grandfather… General Lei Li-Sun. He died in during an ambush in Burma in 1957."

"Very unfortunate. Too bad you didn't get to meet him."

Wulong nodded. Eventually, he was led into the office, where he sees an even older man in the same uniform, but this time his chest bore several medals, more medals than Sgt. Chong had on his left breast.

"This is Lei Wulong, the son of Det. Lei Zhao-Feng." Sgt. Chong introduced the young teen to the man in the office.

Wulong saluted before shaking the man's hand ad he stood up. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Superintendent Song. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sgt. Chong tells me that you are interested in a career in law enforcement."

"Yes. I am. I've discussed the details with Sgt. Chong and he told me to come down here for an interview."

"I see. Now, as you know, you will have to go through rigorous training and discipline for 6 weeks."

Wulong nods. "Yes. I am aware of this. But I still like to know more about this opportunity before I jump in. Considering this is something that I plan on doing for the rest of my life, I'd like to know more about this career."

"Smart boy. Just like your father."

"Yeah, I get told that a lot. I barely knew the man, and yet I'm compared to him. Nothing wrong with that, just… makes me wonder if part of his soul is inside me."

"Possibly. And your motivations for this career…?"

"Carry out my father's will. And finish his work. He requested that I become a detective like himself and bring honor to our fallen ancestors. I also wish to help serve the people the best I can."

"I see… That's usually how they start. With good intentions before their hearts become hardened and their souls become corrupted over time. You have a pure heart, but how pure will it remain?"

Wulong took note of that statement. If memory serves, his father was a bit of an… asshole. Very authoritarian and strict. He remembers hearing a story from his brother that involved his father catching a thief and when he was going to make the arrest, he snaps the thief's wrist as he cuffs the perp on purpose to teach him a lesson. He also had such a strong and intense hatred for the Japanese. Wulong recalls, he remembers overhearing a conversation upon hearing on the radio news of Heihachi Mishima starting the new Mishima Zaibatsu.

" _Those damn dirty Wokou! Of course they'd be into weapons production! Because they're all just a bunch of war-hungry savages!"_

Wulong knows his father is rolling in his grave right now, as the young man had a Sony Walkman that he bought after saving up his money from working in the dojo. His father used to preach about how he should never trust a Japanese man or Japanese products. But considering what had happened to his clan during World War II, Wulong understood his father's blatant racism. Would Wulong be hardened by witnessing horrors and end up as a racist extremist asshole like his father, who breaks limbs off criminals in order to "teach them a lesson".

"Corrupt cops must be a problem. I swear, I'm not going to end up corrupt. After all, I've already experienced the horrors of life and what people do. I really only wish to help." He bowed.

The Superintendent smiled. He likes this young teen's enthusiasm and naïveté. But this kids is right, he saw his own father get killed, and he saw his own mother kill herself. Though he did wonder just how strong his optimism is. He looked forward to seeing him in action.

"You have a very strong will. And that's exactly what is needed to join the police force. Cadet Lei, I look forward to seeing you on the force."

Wulong nods, shaking the Superintendent's hand. "I look forward to working under you, Superintendent Song. Is it possible for me to work here part-time as I plan on furthering my education. I wish to study psychology at the University. I have always been curious about what drives people to do extreme things and what makes people tick. And also…" Wulong paused for a moment as he looked down, thinking about his mother. "My mother killed herself a day after my father's murder. I think when I found her, she was probably dead for hours. Her corpse smelled like it… I want to understand why she did such an extreme thing. Did she not realize what her death caused?"

"Yes, of course. I think psychology is a great field to study. It will make you great at this job. If you wish to get promoted and join the upper ranks, you must go to college. I feel like psychology will help develop your empathetic abilities. It will help you assist the people."

"Of course… Father said that I was too soft. But empathy would make me a great cop. And it would also allow me to use my talents that were granted to me by the blood of my ancestors. It's my destiny to protect and serve. It's in my blood."

"Come, let's have a tour of the station. I'll show you around."

Wulong got up and followed the Superintendent as he showed him around the station.

"The decision is final! You are not going to be a cop!"

Wulong returned to his home, now at the dinner table with his sister-in-law, nephew, and brother. They were having noodles and roasted chicken for dinner along with fried eggplants and vegetables in the dish. Wulong groaned as his brother still wouldn't budge on his decision to not allow his brother into the police academy.

"You are to pursue your psychology studies in the University and become a psychiatrist!"

"Yes, I am! But I'm also going to be a detective, too! I can use my talents to its fullest potential! You said it yourself, I have an amazing gift. We both inherited it from Father. Do you think this 'gift' made him a really good cop?"

"Why can't Uncle Wulong be a cop, Baba?" Qin asked his father, jumping in on the conversation.

Wuzhang sighed, running his hand through his face. "I've already explained this to him. And I'll explain it again. Becoming a police officer is basically committing suicide. The moment you sign up, your fate is sealed!" He turned to look at Wulong. "Unlike a soldier, you will not die with honor. You will die with no pride. People will kill you for settling a dispute. They will kill you for wearing that uniform. You saw what happened to our parents. And being a cop will tear apart your entire family, too."

"It's not about honor. It's not about dying. It's about fate. Don't you see it, it's my destiny!"

"Wulong, you have the power to create your own destiny and set up your own fate. You don't have to follow Father's path that he laid out for you."

"I'm not. I'm choosing my own path. This is the path that I'm choosing. On my own!"

"I think it'd be awesome if Uncle Wulong was a cop like Zu-fu! Do policemen get killed a lot, Baba?"

"Yes, they do. You know what happened to my parents."

"I think Uncle Wulong is tough. He's a young Kung-Fu master! He can kick everyone's butt in a fight!"

"How practical is Zui Quan even in a fight?" Wuzhang asked his younger brother after slurping on some noodles.

Ming Xiao, Wuzhang's wife stayed silent and just enjoyed her noodles as she didn't want to get involved in the conversation at all. She personally would just let Little Wulong become a cop instead of causing some unnecessary drama. It's great job security and the pay is good and a great way for Wulong to earn his living. It is an honorable position, but she understood how her husband felt.

"It's very practical. I'm still learning some basic Kenpo attacks to cover-up the weaknesses of Zui Quan."

"Do what you wish. You may study Kung-Fu, but please, don't throw your life away, okay? You're the only living relative I've got."

Wulong nodded. "I won't. I know what I must do."

Later on that night, Wulong laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about today's events. In his drawer was the letter his father wrote to him. The young man was somewhat conflicted. Reading the letter and learning about his father brought back memories. He remembered all the pain and sorrow he had when he was at the orphanage. It was all caused by one man. A man that the police couldn't catch.

"Looks like I need to figure out a name before I do anything." Wulong said to himself out loud. "But how do I get such information?"

Wulong closed his eyes to think. He wondered how he would get information on his dad's murder. And where would he go? After several minutes of thought organization, Wulong finally figured out his first move. He sat up from his bed in revelation.

"Aha! I can go check the news article in the library! The report might be able to point me into the right direction!"

Wulong then shot out of bed and grabbed a notebook. He had to organize his thoughts somehow. First, he had to figure out who the police suspected killed his father back in 1973. Then he can possibly look up their information in a phonebook and find more information about them.

The very next day, Wulong found himself at the library. He greets the receptionist who directs him to the microfilm machine. As he sat at the machine, the librarian hands him newspaper clippings on his father's murder.

"Here you go, young man." The woman smiled. "So, why are you so interested in Detective Lei's murder?"

"Well, his death intrigues me, you know?" Wulong smiles, looking at the librarian. "He was apparently one of Shanghai's best cops, and nobody solved his murder."

"Really now? Are you trying to figure out who murdered him?"

"No, not really. It's just really fascinating that after thirteen years, they still haven't found the killer. You'd think the whole entire department would pour all their resources into finding the man that killed their best detective? But it seems like the trail went cold."

"What are you suggesting?"

"It was a set-up!" Wulong shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Of course! Why didn't I realize this sooner?"

"What?"

"According to this article, they found his cruiser at the bottom of the Yellow River. That means, whoever killed Det. Lei was trying to hide something that was in his cruiser! And whoever it was, had the entire thing planned! I think Det. Lei was executed by a corrupt cop."

"…"

Wulong sighed with relief as he ran his fingers through his hair. "That's why Superintendent Song was talking about police corruption… he knew Baba got murdered by some corrupt cops! There's my lead!"

The librarian stayed silent as Wulong got up, kissing the woman on the cheek. "Thank you so much! You're the best!"

He quickly gets up and leaves the library. As he left Wulong had to figure out his next move.

"According to the articles they said that his death was Triad-related." Wulong said as he wrote down notes in the journal. "I think there was an inside man at the police station. I think he probably gave the boss information on Baba's whereabouts. And maybe Mama got scared and killed herself. She probably knew who the murderer was, but she's dead."

Wulong sighed. While he was hoping to solve the mystery behind his father's death, he also needed to figure out why his mother killed herself. He had a hunch that it was more than just his mother missing her husband.

"She didn't seem to be the type whose world would fall apart if she suddenly lost her husband…"

"Hello, Wulong-renxiong!"

Wulong turned to see his "fiancèe", Wang Xiao Hua. She was an energetic and spirited girl. Her black hair was done up in ox-horns as she wore a pink qipao. She is Master Wang's granddaughter and possible wife for Wulong. Although the long tradition of arranged marriages were suddenly declared illegal (and a lot of other ancient Chinese traditions), thanks to Chairman Mao, it still didn't stop many families from practicing it. However, the marriage between the two wasn't really "arranged"; it was more of pushing them in the right direction of their true fate.

Personally, Wulong isn't interested in Xiao Hua. He's five years her senior and she's very child-like. He wasn't interested in a relationship with little girls, but perhaps maybe if they paired him up with a more mature woman closer to his age, he wouldn't mind. The matchmaker declared the two to be a perfect match. Only because Wulong was an Earth Monkey and Xiao Hua was a Water Ox, making them the best pair, according to the Chinese Zodiac. Also, since the one-child policy is strictly enforced by Chairman Mao, Master Wang felt that it was best to pair his granddaughter up with a descent of the Lei bloodline. Not only to symbolize the strong friendship Master Wang had with Wulong's forefathers, but also to produce a worthy heir to his dojo. With Wulong's ability to pick up different fighting styles on the fly, and Xiao Hua's gifted talents in Piguaquan, their child would become a very powerful Martial Artist.

"Hello, Xiao Hua!" Wulong greeted, quickly putting away his journal.

"I see you just came from the library. Are you getting ready for the university entrance exams?"

"Well, um… actually… I should probably do that…" He smiles as he rubs the back of his head nervously. "Actually, I'm looking into my father's murder."

"Oh…"

"And you know, my mother killed herself, too right after."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think maybe my mother knew who killed my father. I think that's why she killed herself. She knew that the killer knew she knew that he killed her husband."

"What?"

Wulong smiled, placing his hand on Xiao Hua's shoulder. "Basically, my mother killed herself so that she would die on her own terms instead of getting murdered by the same man who murdered my father."

Xiao Hua gasped.

"If memory serves, my mother was a very prideful and stubborn woman. She would do a stunt like that…" Wulong sighed. "I suppose that's where I get it from."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I am just going to somehow get access to the case files that the police have."

"I can help!" Xiao Hua shouted with excitement.

"It's illegal, but the man who killed my father has to pay!"

"How does Mr. Lei feel about this?"

"I haven't told him anything but he made a huge fuss when I wanted to join the police academy."

"But that's your dream!"

"I know… and I support my brother's dream."

"Where are you headed, anyway?"

"I'm thinking about getting more information from Elder Brother Wuzhang."

"And then…" she tilts her head.

"Maybe I can go ask around the police station and see if I can find information on my father's killer."

"Can I come with you?"

Wulong let out a slight laugh. "Ahh… well… I mean, I am just asking questions. But it might get dangerous."

"I can handle myself!"

"I don't doubt it, but the man who killed my father will probably go after you, too. I don't think I can live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

Xiao Hua blushed. "You do have feelings for me, Wulong-renxiong!"

"No, it's just that I care about your safety. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Well, I suppose we should go see Mr. Lei then!"

Wulong was not looking forward to this. But his brother so far is his only lead.

 _I'll find him, Baba! I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wulong and Xiao Hua arrived at the tall building. Wulong takes a deep breath in before heading inside. At least with Xiao Hua with him, things shouldn't get too nasty. As he enters the building and steps in the elevator, all he thought was how to squeeze information from his brother. They finally arrived at his office.

Wuzhang had his long waist-length black hair neatly braided as his back was turned to the pair. He looks out of the window as his arms were folded under his long ruby-colored sleeves of the silk Mandarin robes that he wore. He breathed an air of nobility, contrast to Wulong who was more down-to-earth with his waist-length hair done in a much looser braid, as Wulong's hair cascaded around his face. With Wuzhang, not a single lock of hair was out of place. Everything was pulled back tightly and neatly.

Wuzhang then turns around, smiling upon the sight of his guests.

"Ahh, yes, Little Wulong and young Miss Wang. How good it is to see you two. Getting along, I hope?" He then holds his hand out. "Please, have a seat you two. I'm sure that this is very important."

Wulong and Xiao Hua both took a seat in the chairs as Wuzhang sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"So, have you thought about what we said last night?"

"Yes, I did." Wulong smirked, crossing his arms.

"And what did you decide?"

"That's not what I came here for."

"Oh?"

"I want to know more about Baba."

Wuzhang smiled, leaning forward. "What is it that you want to know that you don't already know about him?"

"About his death. What was the very last thing he did before he died?"

"He invited you out to the movies."

Wulong sighed. "I meant before then!"

"Oh? I see what's going on here…" He points his finger at his younger brother.

"You do?" Xiao Hua finally piped up.

"You want to know who killed him? So you can find the guy? Look Little Wulong, I know how hard it is, but you just have to let it go!"

"I can't let it go! This man probably went on to kill more fathers and families! We need to find him and stop him and get justice for Baba!"

"Don't you even care about your own father?" Xiao Hua added.

"Baba killed himself. He was a fool who died without honor."

"How dare you speak of Baba like that?" Wulong stood up from his seat, placing both hands on his desk. "You said he killed himself and died without honor! Wuzhang, you know who killed Baba! You knew about that stint in Hong-Kong! You knew exactly what he was doing! You know who he was investigating!"

"What?! Nonsense! Who told you this?!"

"That's not important! All I need is for you to tell me what you know about the events leading up to his death! I know you know who killed him! You've been hiding this information from me! It's gone on for way too long… Because of your stubbornness, the police never found Baba's killer! I guess you didn't care… because you resented Baba for choosing me to be his successor, instead of you!"

Wuzhang was speechless as Xiao Hua stayed silent.

"You hated Baba even more because Mama killed herself!"

The office was eerily silent for several minutes before Wuzhang managed to regain composure of himself. He lets out a heavy exhale before speaking.

"Baba was in Hong-Kong for a few weeks. Before he left, he entrusted me to look after you. And I did. He told me to raise you and groom you into becoming a strong man like him. He said that he had to handle some business down there."

"Business?"

"He said he was going to meet with Big Chin Mao."

"That's a weird name? Is he a yang guzi?"

"I don't know. But now you have a name. You got a lead. I don't know if that man is Baba's killer. But if he is…" Wuzhang leaned forward to whisper in his brother's ear. "Make sure you kill that son of a bitch."

Wulong nods. "Planning on it."

He then bows as Xiao Hua did the same. "Thank you, Elder Brother Wuzhang!"

"I realize now is too late to stop you. Once your mind is set, you keep going. All I can do now is pray to the ancestors that you see this through. I don't need that man killing the only family I've got."

Wulong nods. "He won't!"

The pair left the office as Wulong writes his findings down in his journal.

"You have a diary?!"

"Not really. It's just to help keep my thoughts organized. I'm very scattered-brained." He smiled.

"So, are you going to go to Hong-Kong?"

"If the killer is there, yes." He closes the notebook.

"But it's so far away! Grandpa will be mad if I follow you there!"

"Yeah. This is something I have to do alone. But I won't be leaving just yet. I still need to confirm that Big Chin Mao killed my parents."

"And how will you do that?"

"I guess I will have to just ask around. I can ask the police, maybe. Or go back to the library."

"I see. If there's any way I can help, I will be there!"

Wulong then looked at his watch. "Oh no! We're late! We were supposed to be at Master Wang's school thirty minutes ago!"

"Oh no!"

"We should get going! Here, climb on my back! It will be faster!"

Wulong then kneeled to allow the small girl to climb on his back, giving her a piggy-back ride as they raced onwards to the dojo. After their arrival, Master Wang, Master Zhu, and Master Dim were outside waiting.

Wulong and Xiao Hua both bowed.

"We are sorry for our lateness." Wulong said.

Master Wang walked around the two with his cane. Wulong and Xiao Hua both stood still.

"Ah… what should you two do, today? Hmm… how about you two head the class, today?"

"Um… sure, Master Wang."

He smacks both Wulong and Xiao Hua in the back of their heads with his cane. The two winced in pain.

"Get a move-on you, two!"

The pair then entered the dojo where all the students waited. Everyone was on their knees, waiting for their masters to return. Wulong and Xiao Hua both stood in the middle.

"Since these two were late, they are going to head today's lesson."

Wulong wasn't sure where to begin. Neither did Xiao Hua. However Wulong figured that they start out with a solid left-roundhouse kick that they both know.

"Alright, so here's a move that I invented!" Wulong said as he gets into his stance.

Wulong earned the name, "Young Master Lei" since he pretty much invented his own fighting style. He added different styles from different dojos that he visited and put them into his own style. He also managed to master Zui Quan, and it was a good starting point as it taught Wulong how to manipulate every muscle in his body and allowed him to pretty much learn almost any move he wanted to use.

"This is called high kick and low kick!"

Wulong and Xiao Hua both swung their left leg out at the same time and promptly spun around and did a sweep kick. His back was now turned as Xiao Hua had no idea what Wulong was doing. But she turned her back, anyway.

"It allows you to turn your back on the enemy. This will invite the enemy to try and approached you. Any volunteers?"

One student got up, approaching Wulong.

"Alright, ready your stance and attack me!"

The student did as instructed, sending in a forward punch. Wulong then catches their arm, and spins them around and tosses them on the ground.

"You see, having your back-turned to the opponent provides a huge advantage in combat. And this double kick will help you get there."

The students then stood up as they practiced the new move with Wulong. Xiao Hua trained as well. However, training was cut short when Master Zhu appears. The whole class bowed.

"That's enough! Kumite!"

Everyone got into position as Master Zhu walked around the class.

"Young Master Lei. I need you to spar with Tin."

Wulong nods as Tin shook his head.

"Master Zhu? Do you expect me to_"

"You can learn a lot from using your fists. C'mon, Tin!"

Wulong bowed as he stood in front of his opponent. Everyone formed a circle as Wulong and his opponent were going to spar.

The two got into their stances after bowing respectfully. Master Zhu then gives a signal, allowing the two students to start sparring.

Tin noticed that Wulong was moving rather erratically, freely moving around as he held his fists up, while Tin stood still, watching and observing. He knew that young Kung-Fu master had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. His expression was fierce, contrast to Wulong's easy going expression. Was this a joke to him?

Tin made the first move, lunging forward for a spin-kick, which Wulong blocked with his forearm. While his opponent was open, Wulong took a step forward and sent in several punches to his opponent's gut, followed by a roundhouse kick that sent the opponent flying.

Tin gets back up, charging at Wulong again, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, as Wulong masterfully dodged and blocked them all. He retaliates, kicking his opponent as he blocks his leg with his leg. Wulong then swings his head back, doing a surprise headbutt at his opponent, stunning him. Tin recovers just in time to block the strong right hook that his opponent was about to send.

Wulong then quickly gets on one leg, as his right arm is in a fist above his head as his left arm is curled towards him above his left knee. Just as Tin was about to strike, Wulong found an opening by lowering his stance. He spins and uses the momentum to send in a very powerful overhead kick aimed at Tin's head. He immediately fell on the ground as Wulong then reached his hand out, helping the student up. The two bowed as they both stepped back.

"Wow, you were amazing!"

Class was over as Wulong was now outside, sweaty and shirtless as he was drinking water from a gourd that came from a well. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and his braid hung in front of his chest. Xiao Hua was sweating and tired, too, drinking the same water from a different gourd.

"Thanks." Wulong replied to Xiao Hua after taking a sip.

"You invented your own moves! That's cool! I think I learned a new move from you!"

"The high and low kick?"

"Yeah, but I kept the first part. I call it… the Cloud Kick!"

"Because you'll be up in the clouds when you get hit by that attack!"

"Oh! I wasn't thinking of that! Well, I call it that because it is a high kick." Xiao Hua giggled.

"Young Master Lei!"

Wulong quickly turned his head to see one of Master Wang's students. He approached the pair with urgency.

"What is the matter?"

"It's the Hillside Gang!"

Wulong immediately stood up and chugged the last bit of his water. "Alright! Where are they?" he pops his knuckles and his neck.

"Right this way!"

Wulong followed the student as Xiao Hua accompanied him as well. Wulong realized that this is the perfect opportunity to get intel on Big Chin Mao. The Hillside Gang were a small Triad faction whose territory often cross paths with the dojo. But no matter how many times those thugs terrorize the residents near the dojo, they keep coming back for more ass-kicking. Eventually, the three were at the designation where the gangsters were spotted. Wulong took note of the people being shaken down.

"Where's the cops?!" Wulong shouted in anger.

"I guess everyone is scared." Xiao Hua commented.

Wulong sighed. "Looks like I got to handle this."

The two teen martial artists approached the gang members. There were four of them and one of them was a large burly man. The other three were smaller but still intimidating. Wulong approached the larger man, popping his knuckles. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you see here, this woman here needs to pay up! With no money, we can't protect her."

"From what exactly? Yourselves?" Wulong was fuming.

"From other gangs, of course!"

"What you're doing here is a big scam and I don't like it!"

Xiao Hua and the student both stood there silently and watched as Wulong spoke to the gang member.

"The people here seem to agree with this arrangement. Who are you to judge? The Communist Party doesn't give a shit about us! The police refuse to do anything to help these poor people."

"Probably because ruffians like you keep taking advantage of everyone!"

The thug then grabbed Wulong's hair. "You wouldn't know because you're part of the Communist Party. Must be nice not having to worry about thieves breaking into your home at night."

"What are you talking about? I am not a Communist!"

The thug then lets go of Wulong's braid and shoves him, however, Wulong takes his wrist, and pulls the man closer to him to send in a blinding punch to his face.

The three thugs then surrounded Wulong, as one of them had a bat in one hand, and another one had a crowbar. The last one had a chain-whip.

"You just made a big mistake. Don't worry madam, we'll protect you from these kids."

Wulong and Xiao Hua both got into their fighting stances as the student stands with the woman that was being hassled. The young martial artists knew that they were outnumbered and their opponents were all armed, but they knew that they could handle this.

Xiao Hua stood in front of the large thug, as Wulong kept his eye on the other three. He watched as Xiao Hua parries the large thug's punch, and quickly sent in a toe-kick at the thug. It was soon followed by her lunging forward, waving her arms as she uses the momentum to deliver a vicious palmed strike to her opponent's gut. The sheer force of the attack alone sent the man rolling backwards for several meters. Wulong could understand why this move was named, "Storming Flower".

The three thugs then approached Wulong, ready to split his head open. Wulong does a sweep kick, quickly getting back up to send in a roundhouse kick. The man spun as he hit one of his allies. The remaining thug charges, as Wulong spun around him.

The thug then tells his comrades to stand back as he had his chain, spinning it around as a means of intimidation. Wulong smirks, grabbing his own hair, mimicking Bruce Lee as he moved his braid around as though it was a nunchaku. He hops around his enemy as he tries to hit Wulong. He quickly hops to the side and hits his opponent in the face with his hair. Surprisingly, the hit stung him. Wulong continued, hopping around and taunting his enemy, only to give him another strike with his hair.

Another opponent sneaks up behind him, ready to bash him in the head with a baseball bat. Sensing his other opponent, he quickly dropped to the ground, and kicks his opponent in the face, launching him in the air before getting back on his two feet.

Xiao Hua was doing pretty good on her end, effortlessly taking out the large bandit. She moved on to fight the thug with a chain, being very careful not to get hit by him, and using his range against him as she got into her Phoenix Illusion Stance. Unlike Wulong's version of the Phoenix Illusion, hers allowed her to get low to the ground, avoiding enemy strikes, as well as send in surprise attacks from above. She lunges forward, getting closer to her opponent, as she noted that with his chain, he has no way of defending himself from up close. She unleashes a jumping kick to his gut, followed by several side-chops with a powerful palm strike to finish him off.

He rolls backwards, as Wulong quickly crouches as he sticks his leg out, tripping the enemy as he falls on his comrades. He and Xiao Hua both stood side-by-side in their stances, as Xiao Hua motioned for the opponent to come forward.

The thugs all coward and ran off in fear. However, Wulong catches a straggler, grabbing him by his arm, forcing him to his knees as he had him restrained, tugging at his shoulder. With enough pressure and force, Wulong could break his arm.

"Look, I'm sorry! We'll leave you alone! Please, I'll do anything you want! Don't hurt me!"

"I'm looking for information. Who do you work for?" Wulong pulls the arm.

"Uh… his name is Master Lam."

"Master Lam… where can I find him?"

"Uh… he has a hideout… at the tattoo shop!"

"Tattoo shop? Which one?"

"AHHH! I don't know?"

Wulong yanks his arm, doesn't break it, but sends the man in searing agony. "What do you mean you don't know? You're part of the Hillside Gang, aren't you?"

"Look! I'm just an errand boy! Okay! All I do is collect the money! You've got to believe me!"

Wulong then releases the ruffian as Xia Hua stood there, stunned. She never knew Wulong to be rough on people, but here he is, almost letting violence consume him.

"I supposed that Master Lam might know Mr. Big Chin Mao." He smirks as he pops his fingers. "Come, Xiao Hua. Let's go pay Master Lam a visit."

"Um, actually, I uh… should get going now! Mama is making dinner! Bye!" Xiao Hua stammered as she hurriedly ran off back towards her residence.

"Hm. I guess it's all up to me now."


End file.
